1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to elevated hunting platforms, particularly tree climbing devices such as those that are commonly employed by deer hunters. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved climbing tree stand having upper and lower platforms, either or both having an adjustment system that enables a user to quickly and safely adjust the position of either or both of the platforms relative to the tree being climbed. The present invention enables a hunter to always maintain his or her tree stand climbing platforms in as close to a horizontal position as possible, during climbing and even with changes in tree diameter due to natural tree taper.
2. General Background of the Invention
Hunters commonly employ a climbing tree stand when hunting certain game animals such as white tailed deer, mule deer, hogs, elk, and the like. These climbing tree stands enable a hunter to hunt from a position that is 10–40 feet above the ground to hopefully avoid detection by the game animal. Game animals such as deer have a very keen sense of smell. Deer also have very good eyesight. Hunting from an elevated position can assist the hunter when hunting such game animals.
Several climbing tree stands are commercially available. Some of these designs have been patented. One of the most popular designs is sold by Ol' Man Tree Stands, Inc. of Hattiesburg, Miss. One of the Ol' Man designs is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,076 issued to Louk and entitled “Tree Stand”. An improvement to the basic '076 patent can be seen in a later U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,348 wherein the tree stand converts between selected positions that are suited to either bow hunting or rifle hunting.
The Louk U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,234,076 and 5,921,348 each employ flexible cables that extend about a tree during use and which have end portions that attach to upper and lower platform or frame sections of the stand. In the Louk '076 and '348 patents, the ends of the cables have eyelets that are contained within hollow bar members of the frame sections. Each of the cable eyelets is locked to a selected position with locking pins. The locking pins pass through holes in the hollow bar members of the frame and then through the cable eyelets. The pins thus affix the length of the cable at a selected position, depending upon the diameter of the tree being climbed. Adjustment while climbing is difficult or impossible because a hunter must manipulate three items simultaneously: the platform, the cable, and the locking pin. Any one of these can become unsecured during an attempted adjustment.
Some climbing stands employ rigid metal straps that extend around the tree such as those shown and described in the Amacker U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,090,504 and 5,316,104.
API Outdoors of Tallulah, La. manufactures and sells a tree stand that uses a flexible chain that extends about the tree to secure each platform. Otherwise, locking pins like the Louk devices present the same problem for any adjustment. The Yerger U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,492 discloses a safety belt for a climbing tree stand that includes a chain. Another Yerger patent 6,206,138 uses a chain as part of the climbing cable mechanism.
Many commercially available tree stands are sold by Cabela's, Inc. of Sidney Nebr. These various tree stand designs can be seen at the Cabela's website (www.cabellas.com). Bass Pro Shops also sells numerous climbing tree stand designs. The various climbing tree stands that are sold by Bass Pro Shops can be seen at their website (www.basspro-shops.com).
One of the problems that has long plagued the art relates to the adjustment of a climbing tree stand relative to the tree selected. When a hunter selects a particular area for a hunt, there may be only a few tall straight trees that are suitable for the attachment of a climbing tree stand. A hunter typically does not have a wide range of selections as to the diameter of the tree if a particular spot is to be hunted. The cable must be adjusted before the hunter begins to ascend the tree for the hunt. Often, the hunter is placing the stand on the tree in total darkness. This is quite common with early morning hunts because the hunter wants to be in position before daylight.
Trees are typically tapered, having a wider base and a narrow top. This presents a problem to the hunter that is using a tree climbing stand employing cables. As the hunter climbs the tree, the position of the cables relative to the stand platform frame portions remains fixed, causing the inclination of the tree stand platforms relative to the tree to change with changing tree taper. Ideally, the platforms are horizontal and form a right angle (90°) with the tree. When the platform angle is not at or near ninety degrees, the hunter is basically standing or sitting on an inclined rather than horizontal surface. Typically, as the tree narrows, the climbing platforms form greater and greater obtuse angles with that portion of the tree that extends above the platforms.
Prior art tree stands use locking pins or bolts to lock the cable to the stand. These locking cables are virtually impossible to adjust during climbing. To remove one of the locking pins creates a potentially disastrous situation wherein the user could drop the locking pin, rendering the stand inoperable and trapping the hunter twenty or thirty feet above ground level. Further, the hunter is at risk of falling because one hand must support a portion of the platform that is not supporting the hunter while the other hand attempts to make the adjustment. Few safe hunters ever attempt such an adjustment during climbing.